Sil D. Connor
Sil D. Connor is a pirate, currently with the Alo Pirates , who ate the Hedoro Hedoro no mi (Sludge Sludge Fruit). His main weakness is that his Devil Fruit loses potency when the sludge is dried and he has not yet developed the reflexes to automatically transform when attacked, leaving him vulnerable to sneak attacks. Appearance Connor is a tall, fairly muscular boy with short brown hair and gold eyes. He is often shirtless and weaks dark blue pants with a black belt. He has a scar running down his back. Personality Connor is usually carefree and easygoing, often playing around in battle. He is also a bit of a pervert, not afraid to use his Devil Fruit powers for perverted purposes. However, when he is faced with his brother he becomes sadistic and cruel, doing anything he can to destroy him. Otherwise, he plays around in battle, only taking things seriously if someone manages to land a hit on him. He is EXTREMELY protective of Ali, partially because he blames himself for her becoming a pirate, and is known to fly into a rage whenever she is hurt. He idolises Renard A. Maria as she is the pirate who set him upon the path piracy and she saved him from a drunk marine, which later caused him to refuse to fight her in Leafa. History Childhood Connor grew up in an unamed coastal town, along with his brother Sil J. Kierryn . As his father, Sil M. Mitchell , was often away, Connor spent a lot of time on his own. One day, Connor saw a pirate ship make port and came to love the carefree life of a pirate. However, when Connor boasted that he would one day be a pirate, a marine, who had admittedly drunk too much, attacked Connor and sliced his back. Had a pirate not intervened, Connor would have been killed. When Kierryn said he wanted to join their father in the marines, Connor began to distance himself from his family and instead drew close to Alo K. Rikon, who shared his dream of becoming a pirate. The two plotted to acquire the Hedoro Hedoro no mi from a man who had found it in order to grant Connor the power to match Rikon's physical prowess and the two managed to steal the Devil Fruit, enabling Connor to ingest it. Early pirate career Two years after Kierryn left to join the Marines, Connor and Rikon set sail from their hometown, planning on "acquiring" a larger ship and recruiting men to be their crew. Stopping off near a smal Marine fort, the two drafted a number of captured Pirates and prisoners to become their crew and stole a Marine ship, later converting it to their use, earning the two their first bounties and marking the start of their piratical career. Assault on Fort Lass Rikon came up with a daring plan to steal treasure "conviscated" by a group of marines. Connor proved to be invaluable though he would later struggle to face his brother who maintained some familiarity with Connor's devil fruit abilities. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Abilities The Hedoro Hedoro no mi allows the user to transform their body into sludge as wells as generate an unlimited quantity of this sludge. The sludge can be compressed in order to cause blunt damage or can be made to hold a person in place. Unlike several other logia fruits, this fruit does not grant a great mobility bonus and thus means Connor has to rely on others or his own resourcefulness for transport. The sludge can be used to slowly change any body of non-sea water into sludge. Through experimentation with his powers, Connor has discovered that he can create various forms of sludge from sticky to noxious or even corosive.The sludge loses its potency if dried, making Connor vulnerable to fire. Hedoro Hedoro no Whip: Connor transforms his arm into a large, sludge tendril and uses it to attack his foes. Hedoro Hedoro no Shot: Connor fires a large sludge projectile at his foe. This can either cause blunt damage or be used to hold his foes in place or immobilise limbs. *'Hedoro Hedoro no Crush': Connor uses sludge on his opponents to crush the affected area. Hedoro Hedoro no Barrage: Connor fires off a barrage of sludge projectiles. Hedoro Hedoro no Arena: Connor covers a large surface area with sludge to trap his foe. He can move freely across the affected area. Hedoro Hedoro no Tendril: Connor grows or transfroms his arm into one or many small sludge tendrils. Hedoro Hedoro no Coffin: Connor covers his opponent entirely in sludge and either crushes or suffocates them. Category:Logia User Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Alo Pirates